DIFFERENT DISTANCE
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Mereka hidup di keluarga yang sama, lahir dari rahim yang sama, lahir pada waktu yang sama, memiliki orang tua yang sama, tetapi mereka memiliki nasib dan takdir yang berbeda. TWOSHOOT. twincest. RNR PLISS...
1. Chapter 1

DIFFERENT DISTANCE

Tittle : Different Distance

Cast : Jo Twins, 2min, JoonTae

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt/comfort, brothership

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, GS, BL, INCEST, DLDR

Summary : Mereka hidup di keluarga yang sama, lahir dari rahim yang sama, lahir pada waktu yang sama, memiliki orang tua yang sama, tetapi mereka memiliki nasib dan takdir yang berbeda.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Yeobo! Aegyanya mau lahir. Cepat!" jerit seorang yeoja memanggil suaminya sambil menahan rasa sakit karena aegya yang tengah ia kandung hendak lahir.

"Ne chaggy, bertahanlah kita hampir sampai." Kata sang suami berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, sang suami menunggu dengan sangat cemas menunggu kelahiran sang aegya. Tidak lama kemudian, dari ruang bersalin nampaklah dokter yang menangani kelahiran sang istri.

"Bagaimana aegya dan istri saya dok?"

"Semuanya selamat, dan anak anda kembar tuan." Rona bahagia tak dapat disembunyikan oleh sang appa baru itu.

"Boleh saya melihat keadaan anak dan istri saya dok?"

"Tentu saja tuan, silahkan masuk." Kata sang dokter mempersilahkan.

Si appa baru itu langsung masuk menghampiri istrinya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Mana aegya kita yeobo? Benarkah mereka kembar?" tanya sang suami bersemangat.

"TIDAK! Yang satunya bukan aegya kita! Kita hanya punya satu aegya. Dan ia ada di sana." Kata sang istri dengan nada kasar.

"Apa maksudmu? Dokter bilang anak kita kembar." Kata sang suami heran.

"Sudah aku bilang anak kita hanya satu, dan yang satu lagi bukanlah anak kita!" bentak sang istri.

Karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang istri, akhirnya ia menghampiri anaknya yang sedang dibersihkan oleh suster.

"Anak saya yang mana sus?" tanya nya.

"Ini tuan, mereka berdua anak tuan. Anak tuan namja kembar." Kata suster tersebut. Sejenak appa baru itu menengok kearah istrinya yang masih terlihat marah.

Namja itu pun memutuskan untuk melihat dengan seksama kedua anaknya. Betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat bola mata salah satu aegyanya. Bola mata itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu nya dan istrinya.

FLASH BACK

"Aku tengah mengandung anakmu Joon. Maukah kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kita perbuat?" tanya seorang yeoja bernama Taemin kepada namja ber iris merah di depannya.

"Diam kau! Itu bukan anakku. Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga Taemin!" marah namja bermata merah bernama Joon sambil mengusir Taemin dengan kasar.

"Tapi dia anakmu Joon, darah dagingmu."

"Dia bukan anakku Taemin. Pergilah! Aku masih memiliki banyak urusan." Bentak Joon.

"Aku hanya mau kau bertanggung jawab Joon. Aku berani bersumpah kalau anak yang tengah aku kandung ini adalah anakmu! Aku mohon nikahi aku." Pinta Taemin tak kuasa menahan air mata.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menikahimu setelah urusan ku selesai. Kita akan hidup bertiga dengan tenang dan anak itu bisa meneruskan kepemimpinan ku di dunia mafia ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu Joon. Cepat selesaikan lah urusanmu agar kita bisa hidup bertiga dengan aegya ini." Kata Taemin bahagia karena akhirnya Joon mau bertanggung jawab dan menerima kehadiran aegya yang ada diperut Taemin.

.

Taemin masih terus menunggu kedatangan Joon untuk melamarnya. Terus menunggu dengan sabar hingga tak terasa ia sudah menunggu selama 2 bulan, dan kini usia kandunganya sudah mencapai bulan ke 3. Untung saja ada Minho sahabat Taemin yang selalu setia menemani Taemin sampai kapanpun.

"Kenapa Joon tak kunjung pulang? Firasatku tak enak Minho."

"Ia pasti baik-baik saja. Bukankah ia namja yang sangat kuat. Ia kan ketua mafia di Daegu ini." Hibur Minho. Jujur, sebenarnya Minho sangat mencintai sahabatnya ini. Namun ia hanya dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya dikarenakan ia tau bahwa Taemin hanya mencintai Joon.

Sampai pada suatu hari datang seorang namja berbadan kekar dengan pakaian serba hitam yang kalau ditebak-tebak adalah anak buah Joon.

"Benarkah ini kediaman nona Lee Taemin." Tanya tamu itu.

"Benar, saya Lee Taemin. Memang ada apa ya? Anda siapa?"

"Saya tangan kanan tuan Joon, dan saya ingin mengabarkan berita untuk anda. Saya meminta maaf, tapi tuan Joon meninggal dalam pertarungan melawan mafia lawan."

Seketika itu tubuh Taemin lemas dan ia jatuh pingsan, untung saja ada Minho yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Taemin agar tak terjatuh kebelakang.

END FLASH BACK

"Tae, kita akan beri nama apa kepada aegya kita." Tanya sang suami yang bernama Minho kepada Taemin istrinya sekaligus umma dari kedua aegya mereka.

"Karena ia adalah Choi Minho muda, aku akan menamainya Choi Youngmin." Kata Taemin sambil tersenyum dan menggendong Youngmin.

"Bagaimana dengan aegya kita yang satunya?" tanya Minho.

"Ia bukan aegya kita! Untuk apa kau menggendongnya? Kita tak perlu menamainya. Bawa ia pergi dari sini!" Murka Taemin.

Akhirnya karena tidak ingin membuat Taemin semakin marah yang dapat memperburuk kondisi sang anae, Minho pun membawa bayi yang satunya pergi.

"Meskipun umma tak menginginkanmu, kau tetap harus bertahan karena ada appa disini. Kau harus tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat seperti Joon agar kau dapat melindungi Youngmin kakakmu. Aku akan memberimu nama Choi Kwangmin. Joon, lihatlah anakmu memiliki mata seperti mata mu." Kata Minho sambil menggendong Kwangmin dengan sayang.

.

.

15 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Umma besok kwang ada perlombaan taekwondo. Umma datang ya?" kata Kwangmin dengan cerianya berharap kedua orang tuanya akan bangga padanya. Tetapi sayangnya, jangankan bangga diperhatikan saja tidak. Sang umma sedari tadi lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, akhirnya Kwangmin pun menghampiri ummanya.

"Umma, datang ya. Kwangie mohon." Kata Kwangmin sambil menyentuh lembut lengan sang umma tapi langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh ummanya.

"Diamlah! Kau tak tau aku sedang sibuk. Mengganggu saja." Marah Taemin ummmanya.

"Mianhe." Kwangmin beranjak dari sana dengan lesu keruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu

"Ada apa Kwang? Kenapa tampangmu lesu seperti itu?" tanya Youngmin sang kakak.

"Apa pedulimu Young? Umma dan appa sangat menyayangimu dan memanjakanmu. Sedangkan aku?" kata Kwangmin sambil berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Aku peduli padamu karena aku sangat menyayangimu Kwang, aku ini kakakmu."

"Tapi aku membencimu Choi Youngmin. Selamanya aku akan membencimu karena…."

"Aku lebih membencimu anak tak tau diri! Youngmin berkali lipat lebih baik daripada dirimu." Sebuah suara dari sang umma memotong perkataan Kwangmin. Sang umma pun menghampiri Youngmin yang seperti akan menangis dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tenang lah sayang, umma ada disini. Umma sayang sekali padamu karena kau anak umma satu-satunya, sayang."

Mendengar perkataan ummanya barusan, hati Kwangmin terasa teriris pedang tajam. Kwangmin pun pergi ke kamarnya dan menangis sepuasnya disana.

.

.

Tok…Tok….Tok…

"Kwangie, bolehkah appa masuk?"

Pintupun terbuka menampilkan keadaan Kwangmin yang sangat berantakan karena sehabis menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi chaggy? Masak aegya appa ini sering sekali menangis."

"Kenapa appa?" tanya Kwangmin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa appanya Kwang?"bingung Minho sang appa.

"Kenapa umma begitu membenciku?"

"Siapa bilang umma membencimu chaggy? Ia menyayangimu kok."

"Bohong! Aku tau umma benar-benar membenciku karena ia telah mengatakannya sendiri. Tapi kenapa appa? Kenapa umma sangat membenciku? Kenapa umma hanya menyayangi Youngmin? Wae?" tangis Kwangmin pun pecah.

"Sssstt….. ada appa disini. Appa akan selalu menyayangi Kwangmin. Ummamu hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima semuanya Kwang." Jelas Minho sambil merengkuh Kwangmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sampai kapan appa?" kata Kwangmin di tengah tangisannya.

'Maafkan aku Joon. Aku tak bisa membahagiakan Kwangmin dan hanya mampu membahagiakan Youngmin. Kenapa kau mewariskan mata merah mu ke Kwangmin?' batin Minho sambil memeluk Kwangmin erat agar ia tenang.

.

Pagi ini kediaman keluarga Choi sarapan seperti biasanya.

"Youngi sudah selesai sarapan, umma appa. Youngie berangkat dulu ya. Ayo Kwang!"

Youngmin pun pergi menuju mobilnya diikuti oleh Kwangmin yang mengekor dengan lesu dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, maukah kau menonton pertandingan ku nanti?" tanya Kwangmin memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau memanggilku hyung Kwang? Kau mengajakku untuk menonton pertandinganmu?"

"Kalau hyung tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Kwangmin lesu. Ia tak ingin keluarganya satupun tak ada yang datang menontonnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau Kwang." Raiang Youngmin dan langsung memeluk Kwangmin dan menciumi pipinya.

"Aaaahhh…. Hyung jangan sembarangan menciumku." Sebal Kwangmin yang ditanggapi kekehan geli Youngmin. Pak supir yang melihat tingkah saudara kembar itu dari kaca spion pun ikut terkekeh geli.

.

Pertandingan Taekwondo Kwangmin pun berjalan lancar dan Kwangmin mendapat juara satu.

"Waah… adikku ini memang sangat hebat! Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di café biasanya?" tawar Youngmin.

"Tapi hyung yang traktir ya."

"Iya deh hyung traktir kamu sepuasnya."

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk merayakan kemenangan Kwangmin di café biasanya dengan berjalan kaki.

"Hyung, aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita sedari tadi deh."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu Kwang. Lagi pula siapa yang berani melawan juara satu Taekwondo se Daegu. Aku jadi merasa aman kalau bersamamu nae dongsaengie." Kata Youngmin sambil mengacak rambut Kwangmin.

"Yah hyung! Kita ini kan seumuran, dank au hanya lebih tua dari ku enam menit."

Tanpa mereka tahu sebenarnya memang ada yang sedang mengawasi dan mengikuti mereka dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Mereka sudah dewasa ternyata, dan salah satu dari mereka memiliki mata mafia seperti ku. Appa kembali untuk menjemputmu nak."

.

Di café.

"Kwang kau mau pesan apa? Kwang hello…. Dunia memanggilmu." Kata Youngmin menyadarkan Kwangmin dari lamunannya.

"Eh, aku sama dengan hyung saja."

"berarti jjangmyon nya 2 dan orange juice nya juga 2." Pelayan itu pun pergi tetapi sebelum pergi pelayan muda itu menyempatkan untuk tersenyum ganjen kearah Kwangmin.

"Idih, ganjen banget sih. Kenap ia harus tersenyum genit begitu kearahmu?"

"Kau cemburu ya hyung? Tenang saja Choi Kwangmin hanya menyukai Choi Youngmin seorang."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak cemburu tau. Jadi selama ini kau menyukaiku Kwangie ah?" goda Youngmin.

"Eh? M-ma-maksudku aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang kakak." Kata Kwangmin ngeles.

'Kenapa aku merasa cemburu saat pelayan tadi tersenyum genit pada Kwangmin? Dan kenapa aku merasa senang saat Kwangmin berkata hanya menyukaiku seorang? Ada apa dengan mu Choi Youngmin?' batin Youngmin bingung.

"Eh hyung, lihatlah pria itu. Sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan kita. Aku curiga ia akan menculik kita hyung."

"Hush, jangan ngawur Kwang. Lagi pula untuk apa ia menculik kita? Tapi, kenapa aku merasa mengenalnya ya?" tanya Youngmin penasaran.

"Akan aku hampiri dia. Enak saja sedari tadi ia selalu mengawasi kita. Ia tak tau apa kalau Choi Kwangmin jago martial art."

"Yah Kwang! Jangan nekat." Kata Youngmin memperingati.

Tapi Kwangmin tidak mendengar peringatan dari Youngmin dan berjalan menghampiri pria tadi. Youngmin yang khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan sang adik pun hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei tuan! Kenapa sedari tadi kau terus memperhatikan kami? Kami juga butuh privasi. Siapa kau?" tanya Kwangmin dengan tidak sopannya.

"Sudahlah Kwang, kau tidak sopan. Maafkan adikku ini tuan." Kata Youngmin sambil menarik lengan Kwangmin agar kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Kalian ternyata sudah besar ya. Ternyata selama ini Taemin merawat kalian dengan baik sampai tumbuh sebesar ini." Kata namja misterius itu.

"Kau mengenal ibu kami? kau ini siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Kwangmin dengan nada yang amat sangat tidak sopan.

"Sopanlah sedikit Kwang, paman ini lebih tua dari kita. Maafkan adik saya dan maaf, kalau saya boleh tau anda ini siapa ya ahjussi ?" tanya Youngmin sopan.

Namja misterius itupun mulai membuka topi dan kemudian membuka kacamata hitamnya. Betapa kagetnya Kwangmin dan Youngmin melihat iris mata merah seperti pada milik Kwangmin.

"Terkejut karena melihat iris mata ku yang sama dengan iris matamu hah?" tanya namja misterius itu.

"Kenapa kau juga memiliki iris merah sepertiku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Katakan saja pada ibumu kalau Lee Joon telah kembali."

Namja misterius itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kwangmin dan Youngmin yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman Choi.

"Umma appa, tadi uri Kwangie mendapat juara satu dalam kejuaraan Taekwondo." Kata Youngmin mengabari.

"Wah, kamu memang anak appa yang sangat kuat Kwangie. Jadi kau bisa melindungi kakakmu ini." Kata Minho bangga. Kwangmin tersenyum senang mendapat pujian dari sang appa.

"Benar, mulai sekarang Kwangie direkrut untuk menjadi bodyguard pribadi Youngie." Kata Youngmin sambil terkekeh senang.

"Apa hebatnya? Ia hanya pandai menggunakan kekerasan." Kata sang umma sinis.

"Itu bukan kekerasan umma, itu seni bela diri." Kata Youngmin membela Kwangmin.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Minho, nanti kau yang membereskan meja makan karena aku mendadak tidak enak badan." Kata Taemin.

"Eh ya, umma apa kau kenal dengan ahjussi yang bernama Lee Joon?" Tanya Youngmin menghentikan langkah kaki Taemin.

DEG…

"Kau tau Lee Joon dari mana Youngie-ah?" tanya Minho.

"Tadi saat Youngie dan Kwangie di café, ada yang terus mengawasi kami dan saat kami menghampirinya, ia menyuruh kami mengatakan pada umma kalau Lee Joon telah kembali." Jelas Youngmin.

"Tidak mungkin! Ia telah mati! Mustahil!" jerit Taemin histeris.

"Siapa ia umma? Apa ia ada hubungannya dengan ku? Ia memiliki mata merah seperti mataku." Kata Kwangmin datar.

"Ia bukan siapa-siapa dan jangan pernah membicarakannya lagi!" bentak Taemin sambil bercucuran air mata. Taemin pun berlari menuju ke kamarnya diikuti Minho yang merasa cemas terhadap anaenya itu.

"Ia kembali Tae, ia belum mati." Kata Minho sambil memandang Taemin khawatir.

"Tapi saat itu anak buahnya mengatakan Joon telah mati! Joon ku telah mati!" Taemin hanya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar Joon? Aku tau sampai sekarang kau masih sangat mencintainya Tae. Bahkan kau sampai membenci Kwangmin karena ia memiliki mata, sifat, dan tabiat seperti Joon." Kata Minho sambil mengusap lembut kepala anaenya.

"Maafkan aku Minho, aku tak pernah bisa melupakan Joon. Aku masih sangat mencintainya, dan aku takut suatu saat Joon akan pergi lagi dengan membawa Youngmin dan Kwangmin."

.

.

.

TBC

Kali ini aku mendatangkan fanfic 2min dan Jo Twin.

Padahal fanfic yang Im not a liar sama Lie for love aja belum selesai. Niatnya sih pinginnya oneshot aja, tapi berhubung kayaknya ntar bakalan panjang banget, jadi aku buat jadi twoshot.

Aku sangat membutuhkan review dan komentar kalian baik itu sebuah kritik maupun saran akan aku terima dengan lapang dada.

RNR PLISSS…..


	2. Chapter 2

DIFFERENT DISTANCE

Tittle : Different Distance

Cast : Jo Twins, 2min, JoonTae, Minwoo

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt/comfort, brothership

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, GS, BL, INCEST, DLDR

Summary : Mereka hidup di keluarga yang sama, lahir dari rahim yang sama, lahir pada waktu yang sama, memiliki orang tua yang sama, tetapi mereka memiliki nasib dan takdir yang berbeda.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Kwangie cepatlah! Kita hampir terlambat!" kini Youngmin sang kakak berdiri dengan tidak sabar didepan mobilnya menunggu sang adik.

"Ne hyung. Mian" Kwangmin langsung masuk ke dalam mobil mendahului Youngmin yang masih menggerutu tak jelas.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Youngmin yang sibuk membaca novel barunya dan Kwangmin yang sibuk bermain dengan PSP nya. Tak terasa akhirnya mereka telah sampai di sekolah.

"Kwangminie…" seru Minwoo sambil berlari menuju Kwangmin yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan PSP nya.

"Kwangie! Namjachingumu datang tuh." Goda Youngmin membuat Kwangmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Minwoo yang sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Yah Minwoo! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja" kata Kwangmin ke sahabatnya Minwoo.

"Aku duluan ya hyung. Nanti hyung pulang sendiri saja, aku ada janji dengan Minwoo sepulang sekolah nanti." Setelah berpamitan pada hyungnya, Kwangmin langsung pergi dengan merangkul pundak Minwoo membuat perubahan pada raut wajah Youngmin.

"Mesra sekali mereka, beruntung sekali Minwoo bukan kakak dari Kwangmin. Andai saja Kwangmin tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kwangmin dan Minwoo berjalan-jalan di seputar pusat perbelanjaan. Jangan salah! Mereka bukannya sedang berkencan, Kwangmin hanya menemani Minwoo mencarikan kado untuk namjachingu Minwoo yang bernama Donghyun.

"Kira-kira Donghyun hyung sukanya di kasih kado apa ya Kwang?" tanya Minwoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko kaset saja, dan mencari kaset yang Donghyun hyung suka." Usul Kwangmin. Sebenarnya Kwangmin hanya lelah sedari tadi terus mengitari mall tanpa ada yang dibeli, jadi ia mengusulkan ke toko kaset untuk membeli kaset PS untuknya sendiri.

"Kau benar, Donghyun hyung kan suka music. Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku ya?" Kwangmin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Minwoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Kenapa kau menertawakan aku Kwang?" kesal Minwoo karena tak terima diketawakan oleh sahabatnya

"Habis mukamu lucu dan terlihat bodoh Minie" goda Kwangmin membuat Minwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat Kwangmin dengan gemas mencubit pipi Minwoo lalu berlari pergi.

"Kwangminie! Awas saja kau! Aisshhh…" Minwoo pun berlari mengejar Kwangmin yang sudah terlebih dulu memasuki toko kaset.

Di toko kaset, Minwoo sibuk mencari kaset yang mungkin akan disukai namjachingu nya sedangkan Kwangmin masih sibuk memilih-milih kaset PS terbaru. Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang meghampirinya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Lee Kwangmin!" sapa namja itu.

"Maaf, tapi saya Choi Kwangmin bukan Lee Kwangmin. Anda tuan yang kemarin kan?" tanya Kwangmin kepada namja yang ternyata adalah Lee Joon.

"Umma mu tak pernah menceritakan tentang aku? Sayang sekali…" kata Joon meremahkan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa mengenal umma ku? Kenapa kau memiliki mata yang sama dengan mataku?" tanya Kwangmin penasaran.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu tentang rahasia terbesar keluargamu." Tawar Joon.

Karena sudah sangat penasaran, Kwangmin pun tanpa berpikir panjang menyetujui ajakan Joon. "Baiklah, tapi ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Setelah meminta maaf pada Minwoo karena ada urusan mendadak. Kwangmin pun pergi ke rumah Joon. Rumah yang amat sangat besar dan mewah dengan interior bergaya Eropa.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu tuan Joon, cepat ceritakan semuanya!"

"Kau benar-benar mirip denganku Kwangmin. Lebih baik kalau kau bersamaku dan mewarisi posisiku.." kata Joon sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jangan bertele-tele." Kata Kwangmin tak suka.

"Dulu aku dan umma mu adalah sepasang kekasih. Sampai aku tahu kalau umma mu sedang mengandung kau dan Youngmin. Aku yang saat itu sedang menjadi buronan mafia kelas atas takut kalau kau dan umma mu ikut teseret masalah. Aku sengaja berpura-pura mati dan dengan berat hati meninggalkan kalian. Dan sekarang aku kembali untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua." Jelas Joon.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa umma begitu membenciku, karena aku sangat mirip denganmu. Sebenarnya akupun pernah mendengar kalau aku dan Youngmin bukanlah anak appa, ternyata memang benar dugaanku kalau kau adalah appa kandungku." Kata Kwangmin dan terlihat raut bahagia dari wajahnya.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya? Kau memang mirip denganku Kwangmin. Ikutlah denganku! Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Maafkan aku appa,tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan umma dan Youngmin."

"Kau tak akan mendapat kebahagian kalau kau bersama mereka. Hanya aku yang mengerti dirimu Kwang! Aku akan kembali ke Los Angeles lagi nanti. Putuskanlah kau akan ikut bersama ku appa yang akan selalu menyayangimu, atau tetap disini." Terang Joon.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Kwang?" tanya Minho . Keluarga Choi kini sedang makan malam bersama.

"Apa urusanmu?" kata Kwangmin dingin.

"Sopanlah pada appa Kwang!" kata Youngmin memberi nasihat.

"Untuk apa aku sopan padanya?"

"Bocah kurang ajar! Dia memang tak pantas untuk dipedulikan. Biarkan saja ia!" marah Taemin.

"Wanita itu benar! Aku bahkan tak pantas untuk hidup!" kata Kwangmin seenaknya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau pergi dulu!" Kwangmin pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat untuk berlari keluar sebulum tangan Youngmin menggenggam kuat tangannya.

"Mau kemana Kwang?" tanya Youngmin.

"Bukan urusan kalian!" Kwangmin menepis kasar tangan Youngmin dan berlari keluar.

Kwangmin kemudian menaiki taksi menuju ke bandara sambil menangis. Inilah keputusan Kwangmin, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Joon dan meninggalkan Youngminnya dengan berat hati.

.

5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Welcome back to Korea Lee Kwangmin!"seru Kwangmin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kini Kwangmin telah tumbuh dewasa, usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun. Setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Korea, akhirnya Kwangmin pun meminta ijin Joon untuk ke Korea dengan alasan menemui sahabatnya Minwoo.

Lima tahun cukup merubah Kwangmin, kini Kwangmin tumbuh seperti Joon. Ia di tunjuk sebagai ketua mafia menggantikan Joon. Kwangmin telah berubah menjadi namja yang sangat kuat dan tegar. Saat bersama Joon, Kwangmin mendapatkan banyak kasih sayang tapi itu semua tak membuat Kwangmin bahagia karena disisi lain ia sangat merindukan Youngmin.

Kwangmin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Minwoo, ia juga sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

Ting…Tong…..

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Mengganggu saja!" gerutu Minwoo karena tidur cantiknya terganggu.

"Miss me eum?" kata Kwangmin kepada Minwoo yang masih mematung di tempat, otaknya masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kwangminie? Kaukah itu?"

"Tentu saja No Minwoo babbo." Kata Kwangmin meledek Minwoo.

Sontak Minwoo memeluk erat sahabat jiwanya itu, sahabat yang selama lima tahun pergi tanpa kabar.

"Min…. sesak…." ronta Kwangmin.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu bertambah kekar saja Kwang. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Keluargamu terus saja mencarimu, dan sekarang ibumu sakit. Ia terus saja mengkhawatirkanmu, ia terus memanggil namamu dan meminta maaf Kwang." Terdengar perubahan pada nada suara Minwoo. Kwangmin yang mendengarnya menjadi merasa amat sangat bersalah.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat umma Woo!" pinta Kwangmin.

.

Kini Kwangmin dan Minwoo telah berada di depan ruang perawatan Taemin. Kwangmin yang tak berani masuk masih berdiri di tempatnya memandang nanar ummanya dari luar.

"Kau tak mau masuk saja Kwang? Temani umma mu!" kata Minwoo sambil menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu.

"Aku terlalu pengecut Woo, aku takut hanya akan memperburuk kondisi umma."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Youngmin yang semakin manis setelah lima tahun tak bertemu.

"Kwang?" kaget Youngmin.

Sejenak mereka hanya saling pandang dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan sebuah rasa rindu yang teramat mendalam.

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Aku telah pergi meninggalkan kalian begitu saja aku….."

PLAKKK…..

Tamparan Youngmin menghentikan kata-kata Kwangmin, Minwoo pun membeku ditempat karena tak menyangka kalau Youngmin akan menampar Kwangmin.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau pikir kami senang kau pergi hah? Kenapa kau seenaknya saja meninggalkan kami? Aku membencimu Kwang!" marah Youngmin.

"A…aku…." Kwangmin tak mampu lagi berkata-kata melihat kemarahan Youngmin. Ia merasa sangat pengecut karena telah seenaknya meninggalkan keluarganya.

"Masuklah! Umma merindukanmu Kwang." Suruh Minho yang muncul untuk menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

Kwangmin pun masuk ke ruangan ummanya. Air mata nya tak terbendung lagi. Kemana Kwangmin sang ketua mafia? Kemana Kwangmin yang tegar dan tak pernah menangis? Kwangmin benar-benar merasa bodoh dan bersalah. Ia langsung merosot dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangan ummanya.

"Maafkan Kwangmin umma! Kwangmin memang bodoh dan tak pantas menjadi anak umma!"

"Umma mu koma, Kwang. Setelah kau pergi, ia terus saja mencarimu. Ia merasa bersalah padamu Kwang atas sikapnya padamu selama ini. Dan ia punya satu permintaan Kwang" Jelas Minho.

Kwangmin yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menangis sekencang-kencangnya berharap umma nya terbangun dari komanya.

"Ia ingin sekali menebus semua kesalahannya padamu, ia ingin membahagiakanmu Kwang."

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka tiba-tiba menampakkan sosok namja gagah meskipun ia terlihat sudah berumur.

"TAEM!" namja itu langsung berlari masuk memeluk tubuh Taemin sayang, tak mempedulikan tatapan kaget dari semua orang yang ada disana.

"Joon? Kau kah itu? Kau masih hidup?" tanya Minho membuat Joon melepas pelukannya dan menghampiri Minho.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menjaga Taemin dan dua aegya ku." Kata Joon seraya memeluk Minho.

"Aku menyayangi mereka Joon. Aku akan selalu menjaga mereka, dank au tak perlu berterima kasih karena itu adalah kewajibanku sebagai seorang appa." Kata Minho datar.

"Dad? Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Kau lupa kalau Daddy mu ini punya seribu mata heum?"

"Siapa dia appa, Kwangmin?" tanya Youngmin yang merasa bingung dengan percakapan tiga namja di depannya.

"Dia appa kandungmu Young." Jawab Minho sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Tidak mungkin! Kalau dia adalah appaku, kenapa baru sekarang ia menampakkan dirinya?"

"Maafkan aku Youngmin! Aku hanya tak ingin melibatkan kalian orang yang aku sayangi kedalam dunia hitam." Jelas Joon.

"Dan kau meninggalkan aku untuk hidup dengan orang yang sudah membuang kita Kwang?"

"Ia memiliki alasan hyung! Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, dan ia juga sangat menyayangi kita!" bela Kwangmin.

Dengan bercucuran air mata, akhirnya Youngmin pun dapat menerima Joon. Mereka bertiga berpelukan erat penuh kasih sayang. Minho yang melihatnya turut merasa bahagia meski tak di pungkiri ia merasa cemburu pada Joon. 'Bangunlah Tae! Lihatlah yang kau impikan selama ini terwujud' batin Minho miris.

"Umma sadar dad!" seru Kwangmin yang terlebih dahulu menyadari ummanya menggerakan jarinya.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter dahulu!" kata Minho senang.

Taemin pun akhirnya tersadar dengan pelan membuat seluruh orang disana berseru bahagia. Mereka langsung menghambur ke Taemin.

"Kwangmin? Kau kah itu nak? Maafkan umma nak."

"Kwang yang minta maaf umma. Kwangmin lah yang salah."

"Umma lah yang salah Kwang karena selama ini selalu bersikap kasar padamu.."

"Akulah yang paling bersalah disini! Aku telah meninggalkan keluargaku bertahun-tahun lamanya." Kata Joon menyela.

"Joon?"

"Kalian boleh membenciku seumur hidup kalian atas semua kesalahanku asalkan kalian bahagia." Kata Joon.

"Aku amat sangat membencimu Joon!" lirih Taemin.

"Aku membencimu karena aku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintaku padamu Joon. Kau meninggalkan ku dengan membawa lari separuh hati ku." Lanjut Taemin.

"Saranghae Lee Taemin. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku terhadap kalian." Kata Joon bahagia sambil memeluk Taemin dan kedua aegyanya.

Mereka melupakan seseorang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Aku ikut senang kalau kalian semua senang. Berbahagialah Taemin, Joon, Kwangmin, Youngmin. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian." Lirih Minho yang menatap miris ke arah keluarga baru yang sangat bahagia itu.

.

.

END

Sekian dari saya. Siapa yang mau sequel nya?

Aku minta REVIEW kalian yah.

RNR PLISS….


End file.
